


at least as deep as the pacific ocean

by Colordrained



Category: Supernatural
Genre: !! I love dean in sweatpants, !!!!!! Blushing!!, Blushing, Blushing Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean in Panties, Emotional Dean, Emotions, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Fuck what else...., God guys kink negotiation is my favorite thing, Grinding, Heeeere we go, Human Castiel, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Like Dean actually shares feelings, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Sweatpants, Talking, Yeahhhh son, cursing, handjobs, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dean is bent over getting a cookie tray from the bottom drawer, charcoal sweatpants a little loose on his hips, and Cas can't help but notice the strip of black lace peeking out from under them. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least as deep as the pacific ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Important things:  
> • Set like at the beginning of s9 if Cas stayed at the bunker. Also pretend he hasn't had sex  
> •I try to write characters and scenarios realistically, but this one is a stretch. I made Dean openly talk about his feelings and also the relationship is too easy, whoopsies. Forgive me, act like it's possible  
> •[these are the panties I imagine Dean in](http://m.ae.com/aerie/browse/product.jsp?productId=1775_5167_073)  
> • Title is from I Wanna Be Yours by AM 
> 
> Non-important things @ the notes in the end

Cas almost doesn't catch it. He almost sets the dirty cereal bowl in the sink, like he's done so many times although Sam keeps telling him to _Put it in the dishwasher, Cas_ , and keeps on walking to his bedroom. But he has to listen to Sam, doesn't he. He has to follow directions and turn around and put the damn bowl in the damn dishwasher. Then again, Cas isn't responsible for what he sees. 

Dean is bent over getting a cookie tray from the bottom drawer, charcoal sweatpants a little loose on his hips, and Cas can't help but notice the strip of black lace peeking out from under them. It would be less noticeable if Dean's tan skin wasn't already distracting as hell, but god, does it make Cas stop in his tracks. He finishes setting the bowl in the dishwasher so that he doesn't drop it. He tries, failing, to prepare what he wants to say. He knows Dean is going to be fragile with this, but Cas cannot will himself to ignore it.

"Dean...Dean, um, what are you doing?" Cas gets out, a little weaker than he'd hoped. 

"What?" Dean stands up and spins around, tray in hand, "Oh. I'm makin' cookies," he gives that trademark grin with a flash of teeth. His hair doesn't have any product in it, so it peeks down over his forehead a little, all fluffy and mussed up. He's in his favorite R.E.M. shirt that has the collar cut wide all the way to where his collar bones meet his shoulders. The shirt is hitched up on his waist; fabric hooked above the curve of his hips. Cas feels his breath catch in his throat. 

Cas explains,"No. Um..." This is one of the things Castiel has come to hate about humanity. He has struggled an innumerable amount of times with finding how to phrase things.

He takes a breath, and maybe it's because he's tired, or maybe it's because this is the most beautiful Dean has ever looked, but either way Cas experiences a sudden surge of confidence. 

He reaches out and fingers the lace at Dean's hips. Dean freezes. "This is, um, this is what I meant. What...what exactly-"

Dean doesn't move, but he speaks, "Cas. I can explain. I- fuck- just," he sets the cookie sheet down, but still does not attempt to take Cas's fingers off his hip. "They're, heh, well. It's not what you think-"

"No. No, stop," Cas looks him in the eye. Dean has a swipe of dark pink across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, "It's okay. Don't do this. Just talk." 

Dean shakes his head, "You know I can't do that, Cas. You _know_ that I can't-"

Cas brushes his thumb across the waistline of the panties, from hip to hip. He watches Dean's eyes flutter shut, his jaw clench. 

Cas continues,"I saw them in the laundry but I figured...I figured you had a girl around or something. This makes much more sense I guess." 

Dean tries to glare at him, but it's far from intimidating. Cas bites his lip and looks down at the lace again. He pulls Dean's shirt up a little more, cradling his waist, "Is this okay?" 

Dean doesn't say anything, but he lifts his hands up to weave them through the back of Cas's hair. He looks down between them, watching Cas's movements. 

"Dean. I'll stop. I'll stop if you want- it's just...I really want to see them. I really, really want to see them if that's okay."

Dean grits his teeth. He doesn't know. He doesn't know what's happening. Him and Cas don't do this. Cas is his friend, and Dean doesn't like ex-angles with stupid soft hair and pretty lips and light blue eyes. Dean likes hugging Cas and laughing together and crying with him over a bottle of whiskey at two in the morning. But he doesn't do this. 

He pushes into Cas's touch, but shakes his head, "No. No this isn't...uh...this isn't right, Cas." He puts a hand on Cas's cheek and tilts his chin up, making eye contact. "I'm sorry. I can't, ah, no." He lets his hands fall to Cas's shoulders and gives them a small grip. 

Cas is flustered and embarrassed, removing his hands from Dean and staring at the ground. "I'm sorry. Gosh, sorry. I don't know why-"

"Cas, it's okay man. I know. Just...god, I don't know how to say this. Come on. Let's get some alcohol in us."

"It's midnight, Dean, I don't want alcohol. You don't need alcohol."

Dean looks at him for a minute, "fine. Fine, then just don't get upset when you can't understand what I'm trying to say."

"I always understand what you're trying to say," Cas says as he finds his way to the kitchen table. Dean grumbles something while he walks over and sits down. 

Dean folds his hands and takes a breath, "I'm straight," is what he starts with. 

"Dean, for God's sake, will you please-"

"Let me finish, okay? I'm straight. But anyone in their right mind is going to absolutely lose it if there's some attractive person running their fingers over your hips. Okay? And- and I don't _know_ what I'm supposed to say after this, but that's...I can't do that, Cas. Not with you. Not because you're...not because you're a guy, but because I, uh, I... I care about you too much to ruin this, okay? You and Sam are all I got. I can't fuck that up," he breathes and puts his head In his hands, "I cannot believe I just said that." 

Cas reaches over and touches his arm, "I understand, Dean. I shouldn't have done that, I just. This humanity is...overwhelming. And I know I have to get used to it and stop using it as an excuse, but sometimes I just want something so much and...and I just really wanted...just. Um. I don't know. Anyways. Thank you, and while I don't exactly agree with your rules, I understand." 

Dean looks up at him, "What do you mean you don't agree? What rules?"

Cas looks at his hands, "Me and Sam aren't leaving you, Dean. And I'm not gonna say it because I know you'll freak out, but I think that if you ever wanted to, uh," Cas clears his throat and looks Dean in the eye, "I think you understand what I'm getting at," Dean's lips press together and he looks suddenly very bashful at the implication,"...I don't know why people are under the impression that it makes friendships weaker. I'm not ever walking away from this, Dean. I'm saying I don't think it's a crime to fulfill impulses. It doesn't weaken things. And that's all, and we can go to bed now if you want because I know this is hard."

Dean runs his hands over his hair, "Cas...we're friends, right? Is that...what are we? What is this? Do you understand what I'm asking?"

Cas sighs and leans back in his chair, "Uh. I don't think we've ever been clear. I'm...I thought we were simply friends, up until a few things happened and I...I don't really know. What do you think? Sorry, is that too much to ask? I don't know. I know this is-"

"Yeah, Cas, it's not easy, but I gotta stop avoiding this kinda stuff. That's how everything gets so confusing, is when I don't talk about shit like it really is. So this is happening." 

Cas nods, "Then what would you say we are?"

Dean breathes, "More than friends. We're something more than friends, Cas, and I don't know what to do about that." 

Cas nods, "Can we just agree on that? More than friends-"

"But not lovers. Not...not lovers, right?" 

"More than friends but not lovers. Okay. Good."

Dean pauses, "What the hell does that mean then?" 

"Whatever we want." 

Dean nods slowly, "I think I need to go to bed. I agree, though, I just...I don't know...you know." 

"It's okay. I need some sleep too." 

It's uncomfortable, and they don't pretend like it isn't, as they get up and head to their rooms. They walk down the long stretch of hallway to their parallel doors.

Cas turns around and says, "Goodnight, Dean. Thank you," 

Dean swallows. He acts without thinking, for once: he moves in towards Cas and puts a hand on the wall on either side of his head. 

"If we're more-than-friends-but-not-lovers can I kiss you right now and pretend it didn't happen when we wake up?" 

Cas takes in what he says, "I'm gonna say yes, but keep in mind that I'm not really experienced at this whole more-than-friends-but-not-lovers-thing."

Dean moves dangerously close to his mouth, "That's fine. Me neither," 

"Then you can definitely kiss me whenever you're ready," Cas nearly whispers. 

And so Dean does. He kisses Cas soft, but then sure, and Cas melts right into him. It only lasts for all of ten seconds, but it's enough to make them both blush and go wide-eyed. 

"Um." Dean says. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I uh..."

"Yeah."

Cas leans in and kisses him again. This time it's a little longer, and Dean finds himself lost in it. Part of Dean feels like this is so ungodly wrong and that he should stop and figure out what the hell he's doing, but another part of him understands that this is the best kiss he's ever had and that's pretty fucking weird because this is so gentle and un-sexual and simple but it _is_ ; it's the safest he's felt in a long time. Dean listens to the part of himself that can't let something like this go. 

When they finally do separate Dean doesn't hesitate to speak, "You, uh, you can sleep with me if you want. Not- not sex, I'm not- just. Sleep. If you want."

"I know what you mean. Yes, I would...I would like to, if you're sure..." Cas says, looking straight at Dean. 

"Yes, yes I'm sure. I feel like we should have done this a while ago. It's...it makes things a bit more confusing, but at the same time-"

"It makes more sense. Yeah." Cas says.

Dean nods, "Thanks for making me have a conversation like a normal person." 

Cas nods and kisses him on the cheek, "You're the one who kept the conversation going. Give yourself credit." 

Dean shakes his head and smiles, "Nah. But thank you. Can I kiss you one more time?" 

"How about one of the more-than-friends-but-not-lovers rules is kissing without asking, so long as the other person seems to consent." Cas says.

Dean nods, "Yes. Good rule," and with that, Dean kisses him. He kisses him all the way into the room, but stops, knowing he won't be able to calm down if he continues much more, "Okay. Sleeping time." 

Cas smiles as he crawls under the covers, "Never in a million years..."

"I know. I know, but thank god, huh?" Dean smiles back, "I can't believe I complicate the shit out of everything. This is so much easier."

Cas nods and lays down, squeezing one of the pillows tight. "This is very easy. For the first time."

Dean turns the lights and climbs in next to him, "Okay. S'too much emotion for one night. Goodnight, Cas. Thanks." 

Cas smirks at nothing in particular in the darkness of the room, "Goodnight, Dean." 

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

It's two weeks of sweet kisses and holding hands under the blankets and falling asleep tangled up. Cas almost manages to forget about the lace panties- but not quite. Thankfully, he doesn't have to bring it up himself. 

They're watching one of the countless movies that's supposed to "Expand Cas's cultural awareness". Cas and Dean are a little too close to ignore on the love seat, and Sam is sitting cross-legged with a bowl of popcorn in the plush chair. 

Sam decides he's done watching the movie and listening to Dean quote every other line around 11:30. Cas takes the opportunity to sit with his head against the arm of the couch, his legs spread across Dean's lap. 

Once again, Dean is wearing those fucking low-rise sweatpants coupled with a tattered band shirt. And once again, Cas can see the sliver of lace where Dean's shirt exposes his waist. This time, though, Cas can do something about it. 

"So are you gonna tell me what it is with the panties?" Cas says as soft as he possibly can. 

Dean's fist clenches, but he stays otherwise relaxed. "You really wanna know, huh?" 

"Maybe if they weren't so visible I wouldn't wonder."

"Hardly my fault that you're staring at my waist, Cas." 

At first Cas thinks Dean is being harsh, but then a smirk cuts across his face. Cas tries to re-focus the conversation, "Your skin is distracting. Are you gonna answer me?" 

Dean exhales and looks at him, "I thought it was sort of obvious."

"There's lots of possibilities. Enlighten me."

Dean looks back at the television, "Sometimes they get me off, but mostly I just like wearing them around. I like how it feels. I like being able to look down and see the lace. I don't know...it makes me feel like...just. Delicate. That sounds stupid as hell, but-"

"No, no I understand. Shit, that's..." Cas huffs out a breath and fixates on the fabric.

Dean is smiling at him, "This is totally revving your engine, isn't it?" Dean chuckles. 

"Well _yes_ , sue me for thinking you'd look really nice in lace panties." 

Dean's blushing but acting like he isn't. It's quiet for a moment, until Cas reaches forward to touch the lace. Dean's breath catches and he looks down at Cas's hand. 

"Dean?" Cas murmurs. 

"Mm?"

"I'd really like to make out if that's okay." 

Dean nods immediately and helps Cas move around so that he's straddling Dean's lap. All the other kisses have been nice, and light, and maybe a little heated- but nothing else. Cas feels like he wants to suffocate in this one for hours. 

It's a few minutes before Cas starts rutting his hips down. Dean gasps out a breath the first time he does it. He separates them abruptly. 

"Are we gonna do this?" Dean asks, quiet as he can. 

Cas rolls his hips down again, making Dean's eyes snap shut, and says, "You tell me."

Dean runs his hands over his face, through his hair, then looks up at Cas, "Yes. God, yes, please." 

Cas takes his face in his palms and kisses him again, never letting up on the slow undulations of his hips. He has Dean returning the movement almost immediately. 

It's probably the lack of Cas's sexual endeavors in general, but specifically with Dean, that makes this so sensual. Cas feels like someone made each and every one of his nerve endings over sensitive. Dean's hands are _everywhere_ at once; up to run through Cas's hair then cradling his jaw then down to grab his ass then up to his rib cage then to his shoulders then to his thighs and Cas wants this to go on for hours and hours and hours and he realizes that it can. It can, if they want. 

"Dean," Cas says against his lips. Breaths are labored and the air is uncomfortably warm. 

"Yeah, Cas?" 

"Can we do this for a long time? Like, just for a really long time then do whatever else after this?" 

Dean processes for a second, "What do you mean, Cas? Are you asking if we can get each other off like this?" 

"I don't care, I don't care Dean I just want to do this forever-"

"Breathe, Cas," Dean laughs a breathy laugh, swipes his thumb over Cas's cheek a few times, "We can do this until it's not enough, okay? Then we can do whatever we decide from there."

Cas nods and kisses him swiftly, "Good. Good, yeah," and then they're going again, grinding and kissing and trying to feel everything they can. Cas silently hopes Sam is preoccupied because he doesn't plan on trying to silence any of the moans that slip out. 

It's a couple minutes later when Dean realizes that okay, it's way too hot, and he probably should not still have a shirt on. 

"Shirts off, Cas," he says, separating to pull Cas's shirt over his head, then his own. He's smiling when he goes back into kiss Cas. 

Cas takes advantage of the unclothed-ness of Dean and lets his hands roam, particularly to the area just above Dean's sweatpants. He traces his fingers across, grabbing at his hips and toying with the lace. Dean reacts by gripping at Cas's skin a little harder. It's easy, and sweet, and ungodly hot. 

Cas's muscles are a little achy from rutting his hips down so much, but it's worth it. He can feel the length of Dean under him, which is more than nice. All he knows is that he _wants_.

The thing is, Cas is getting so much more from Dean's reactions than the actual feelings. Seeing Dean blush and grin, hearing him gasp and moan, feeling him get more and more into this- that's what sets Cas off. It's what set him off in the first place: the fact that Dean got off on those fucking panties. It's all about Dean. Of course it is. 

He decides that he should tell Dean this just incase it was unclear, "Just so you're aware-," Cas speaks between kisses, "I like the sounds you make- like a lot- so dont- hold anything back- and for fuck's sake don't stop blushing- because it's really- for some reason- really doing things to me." 

Dean breathes out the word _fuck_ and nods. They kiss and move together for a long time; so long that Cas feels like he's going to go out of his damn mind if something else doesn't happen. His lips would hurt if they didn't feel so wonderful against Dean's, and the aching in his thighs is unnoticeable over the feeling of Dean rutting underneath him.

Dean pulls back for a second, "Cas, you need something? I've got some friction here, but you-"

"It's okay, Dean, I like this," Cas replies, forehead against Dean's. 

Dean bites his lip, "Yeah, well, I feel kinda selfish. Here, is this okay?" Dean removes a hand from Cas's hip and pushes the heel of his palm fairly hard against the bulge in Cas's pajama pants. The heat in Cas's stomach flares, his head drops to Dean's shoulder, and his hands grab hard at Dean's sides. 

"Yes, oh my gosh Dean, that's...that's good," Cas says, all gravely. 

Dean chuckles, "Yeah, that's what it's felt like for me the whole damn time. You're missin' out, man," he keeps palming Cas, and Cas keeps reacting with tiny moans. Dean pulls Cas's head up with his other hand, "Hey. How about we take care of you for a bit? Want you to feel how I've felt." 

Cas nods lazily, "If you want, but you don't need to," he kisses Dean hard, "I like when you enjoy it too." 

Dean smiles, "Watching you look like this is enjoyable as hell." 

Cas smirks back, "Okay. Okay, yeah."

"Can I take these off?" Dean loops a couple fingers under the elastic band of his pajamas. Cas nods, shifting to slide off Dean's lap and stand up. Dean leans forward and tugs the pants down slow enough to make Cas's breathing become erratic. Once Dean gets them past the boxers he pulls them off faster, returning all his attention to the incredible shape of Cas's dick under his briefs. The white cotton allows him to pretty much see everything, and the wet, blush-pink head peeks out from the top. Dean's mouth may or may not salivate. 

"Shit, Cas, you look good," Dean mutters. Cas's skin pinks a bit, but he stays quiet. Dean has never wanted to see another guy's dick in his life before now, but he wants to do absolutely everything to this one.

Cas steps out of the pajama pants and looks at Dean, "Should I- do you want me back on top of you?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah, yeah if you want. That's-"

Cas leans forward and kisses him, struggling to gracefully straddle him at the same time. Eventually he gets there, though, and Dean starts smiling into the kiss.

"You're smiling a lot," Cas says, eyes still closed. 

"S'cause I can't wait to see what happens when I do this," Dean slides a fist over Cas, into his briefs and all the way down in one smooth motion. 

"Oh, fuck, please," Cas gets out, eyes squeezing tight and nails digging into the back of Dean's neck. 

Dean keeps smiling as he moves his hand up and down Cas, sliding his thumb over the head and doing his best to do what feels nice. 

"S'this okay?" Dean asks softly. 

Cas just nods, head resting on Dean's shoulder again. "This is...this is so good, Dean."

Dean takes a breath in, "How much have you done this, mm? Have you done this to yourself?"

"I, uh, a few times. But it's not like this. This is, oh, this is so much-"

"I know, I know, Cas," Dean smirks to himself. He hasn't seen anyone react like this since he was nineteen. It's hot.

"You want to get off now, or wait a little?" Dean asks, trying to keep his voice quiet so that 1) Sam doesn't hear, because that'd be one hell of a conversation in the morning and 2) because he wants Cas to feel safe as possible, with this being his first actual sexual experience. 

"Um, now is good. This is- shit- I don't think I can wait a lot longer, Dean." 

"S'okay, Cas." Dean stops to try and work Cas's underwear down his thighs a little, which takes some effort. Cas pulls himself upright and looks at Dean.

"Can I watch? Is that weird?" Cas asks.

"No, no, of course you can, yeah, here," Dean puts his left hand on Cas's neck, trying to be comforting, and slides his fist back around Cas's dick. Cas looks straight down, watching the movements of Dean's hand, breathing hard. 

Dean picks up the speed a bit, knowing Cas is probably dying for a release. It's not too long before Cas whimpers a bit and his head tips back, "It's so much. It's, fuck- _Dean_ ," and he comes hard, voice breaking and head falling forward, collapsing into himself. 

"There we go, Cas. Let it sink in," Dean says, smiling slightly, feeling almost proud. 

Cas collects himself a minute later, pushing his hair off his face and looking Dean in the eye. His cheeks are fiercely red, and he's sporting a smug grin. 

"Thank you. That was...that was, just..."

Dean kisses him, in mutual agreement that there is no possible way to put an orgasm into words. There's come on Dean's stomach, which is actually pretty fucking hot in Dean's opinion, and he's sort of dying for a release of his own. 

"Now," Cas says, taking a deep breath, "I'm gonna see you in these goddamn lace panties, Dean Winchester." 

Dean laughs a little, and before he can ask why, Cas is sliding off of his lap and onto his knees. He grips the band of Dean's sweatpants and doesn't really hesitate to pull them all the way off. Dean just sits wide-eyed, running his hands through his hair and watching Cas.

"Fucking hell, Dean." Cas sits back on his heels and takes in the image before him. Dean's dick is more out of the panties than in them, straining against the lace, wet and flushed and hard. 

"That's- that's why I get off in them. They're so fucking..." Dean reaches down and takes his dick in hand, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling. He stops, though, remembering Cas is there, "Oh, sorry, sorry I just-"

"No, no keep going if you want." 

Dean looks down and carefully tucks himself most of the way back into the panties. 

"Uh, you can touch me Cas, I mean, like, I'd like it more if you did it." 

Cas immediately reaches for him, grabbing him outside the lace and squeezing. Dean's head tips back, then lolls to the side, and he looks almost high. 

"You are so gorgeous, Dean," Cas uses the heel of his other hand to gently press up on Dean's balls. Dean groans deep, not even attempting to stifle it. 

"God, Cas, feels good."

Cas continues for a minute or so with just his hands before he gets an overwhelming urge to _taste_ Dean. 

"Dean? Is it okay if I, uh..."

Dean looks at him, watches him move dangerously close to his dick, and he's moaning even before Cas's mouth is on the lace. Cas's tounge is warm and wet and incredibly nice against him.

"Yes, Cas, yes that's so okay," Dean says, placing a gentle hand on the back of Cas's neck. 

Cas mouths at him, thoroughly enjoying the presence of the lace for a bit. But then the dark head of Dean's dick is poking out of the top of the panties, and Cas just can't help but wrap his lips around it. He hums, pushing the panties off of Dean's dick and sinking his mouth down a couple inches. 

"Mother _fuck_ , Cas, yes. God, I'm gonna come, you- Cas-" he lifts Cas's head, coming over the tan skin of his own stomach, a moan ripping from his throat. 

Of course he would have preferred Cas's mouth on him longer, but the guy doesn't need come in his mouth at this point in his and Dean's relationship. Cas doesn't seem to mind though, because he's busy staring at Dean's skin that's covered in come. Cas finally stands up and kisses Dean's jaw and neck through the orgasm. 

Dean sighs contentedly and grabs Cas's face, "You are amazing, did you know that?" 

Cas smiles and kisses him softly.

"We gotta go clean up before we pass out, Cas," Dean says. 

Cas hums in agreement and tugs Dean off the couch. He takes a moment to put Dean's panties back in the right place, to which Dean laughs and kisses him again. 

They get all the come off of them in the bathroom and kiss their way to Dean's room. Cas smiles at the unlikely scent of leather and sunscreen that accompanies Dean's living area. 

They curl up into each other, and Dean whispers a, "Thank you, Cas. That was perfect." 

Cas nods, "The same to you. It was so...just..."

"Human," Dean says.

"Yes. But the orgasms are heavenly," Cas says. 

Dean laughs softy and runs his hand over Cas's hair, "I'm so glad this happened, Cas."

"So am I, Dean. However, I was wondering...is this still a more-than-friends-but-not-lovers relationship? Because I'm okay with that, it's just that this hardly seems platonic at all. I know you're probably hesitant about being actual...lovers. I was just wondering."

"I think we can call this lovers, Cas. If you're okay with that. I'm all for keeping things simple."

"Yes, I would really love to be your boyfriend, Dean." 

Dean smiles, "Yeah? Okay. Alright, Cas," he kisses Cas's forehead, "Lovers it is."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very selfish work considering my favorite things are Cas cursing, Cas as a human, Dean blushing, a lot of talking during sex, kink negotiaton, Dean In sweatpants, and crossdressing. My bad. I hope other ppl like it too??
> 
> This is not one of my best works but i sure as hell liked writing it. 
> 
> I love comments so much. They mean a ton if you wanna leave one


End file.
